


How I've grown

by CheekyChappy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cop!Harry, Eventual Smut, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, i'm shit at tagging, louis looks young i guess, louis rides harry in his cop car, what else do i need to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyChappy/pseuds/CheekyChappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "You just rang the bell for my house and asked to see my parents even thought I live alone and this is my apartment and I really don't want to embarrass you but I’m pissed" </p>
<p>The one where Harry thinks Louis is underaged and Louis shows him how grown up he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I've grown

**Author's Note:**

> :)

He wanted it to be a small get together between friends, yet he ended up with a full blown party in his tiny one bedroom flat. There are red plastic cups strewn about the place, couples making out in every corner and random people throwing up in random places. Louis groans, this is gonna be a pain to clean up in the morning, and worst of all he’ll probably end up doing it alone. He has no doubt Zayn will fuck off as soon as he hears the words “clean” and “up” together, never minding the fact that this was his idea goddamn it. 

Well, it is what it is. 

“Hey Lou,” Louis turns around towards the voice and is faced with a gigantic guy from the football team, wait why is the football team here? “Great party, man. This is the best.” 

“Yeah, thanks …” he replies to the guy’s back. 

 

***

 

It’s nearing one in the morning and Louis is pretty sure the number of people have multiplied. How that happened he doesn’t know. What he does know however, is that he is definitely way too sober for this kind of riot. He also knows, that the police are probably on their way and that he will get fined for excessive noise. However, he knows he doesn’t care.  
Louis is a very knowledgeable man. 

 

He walks to the kitchen which takes longer than it normally would considering his flat is nothing but small, but he guesses factoring in the number of people per square foot, the amount of time it actually takes makes perfect sense. When he finally reaches the drinks table, he’s disappointed by the fact that they are out of vodka. Louis shrugs, tequila will do. He pours himself a shot and then another and another. By the time he’s five shots in he thinks he can deal with this situation without worrying himself sick. 

“Lou!” he hears Zayn call out for him from somewhere in the crowded kitchen. 

“Zayn!” He calls back and doubles over in laughter. He’s hit the drunken giggles state. 

“There’s a cop outside looking for you.” Zayn says when they finally find each other. 

“A cup is looking for me?” The image of giant cup standing in his front door looking for him should not be as funny as it is. 

Zayn chuckles and shakes his head. “No, you dolt. A cop as in, a police officer.” 

“Oh” 

“Yeah.” Zayn agrees. 

“Well, let’s go see him then.” Louis says and starts elbowing the people around him to get to the front door. “Excuse me, excuse me.” He mutters every few minutes, “Precious cargo coming through.” 

 

The man he finds in his front door was not what Louis imagined when Zayn told him the cops were unto them. True, he did picture a giant cup but that’s only because he’s a little drunk. After that, he pictured an old man in his late forties who shaves his head on purpose in attempts to hide his receding hairline, and has a beer belly the size of an 6-month-pregnant woman’s stomach.  
The decidedly not forty something man standing in his front door, with a hand on the butt of his revolver and a policeman’s hat under his arm was not what Louis pictured. At all.  
This guy is unfairly handsome, with chestnut shoulder-length curls and pretty pink lips that Louis would very much like to know if they feel as plump and soft as they look.

He is shaken out of his stupor by Zayn’s sharp burst of laughter. He looks at his friend confused and a tiny bit disoriented. Those tequila shots were a mistake, he thinks. 

“What?” the gorgeous man asks looking at Zayn bemusedly. At least he’s not the only one who doesn’t know what is going on.  
Louis then realises that the man must have said something that caused his best mate to laugh so hard. He probably missed it while he was daydreaming about pretty boy’s lips. 

“I’m sorry, did you say something before?” he asks. 

“Yeah,” Hot Cop answers, “ I asked to see your parents.” At the end of the sentence Louis raises his eyebrows and he hears Zayn let out another cackle behind him, Hot Cop’s eyes move to look at him then back at Louis and asks, “Is he okay?” 

Louis brushes it off. “I’m sorry, you wanna see who?”

“Your parents.” Curly repeats, like the fact that he showed up to see Louis’ parents, who live in a whole other country, is not a big deal. 

“And why is that?” Louis is so confused. 

“Why don’t you go get them and I’ll explain, yeah?” Curly says gently while leaning down a little to look Louis directly in the eyes, like one would with a kid. An then it clicks. 

“How old do you think I am?” He asks, brow furrowed. Hot Cop looks startled by the question but at least he has the decency to look sheepish. 

“Around sixteen, seventeen maybe.” He shrugs. Zayn laughs harder, the bastard. Louis is very offended, he is a grown man, how dare this curly sex god accuse him of being underage. He is legal, thank you very much. “Listen, please get your parents so we can get this over with, we’ve received several noise complaints and I…” 

“I’m twenty-five.” Louis interrupts him, “My parents live in France.” 

A number of emotions flash through the guy’s eyes, ranging from shock, to disbelief , to embarrassment. 

“Oh my god.” he says, his voice is barely above a whisper. The poor guy looks ready to die from embarrassment and Louis would feel bad about making such a gorgeous person feel embarrassed but he is pissed. 

“Yeah, so you received several noise complaints and what? You want me to turn it down? Well, will do. Thanks for coming by and have a good night, officer.” Louis says harshly and shuts the door in the stunned man’s face. 

“That was rude, mate.” Zayn says behind him. “You shouldn’t treat adults like that. Respect your elders and all that.” 

“Oi, shut it.” 

***

Two hours later the party is still going strong. Louis alcohol level has risen and Zayn has hooked up with more people than Louis has fingers. It’s a shame Hot Cop had to be an asshole, Louis would’ve liked to hook up with him. 

The noise level has gone down, however, and so has their alcohol reserve which gives Louis high hopes of the party ending soon because he is knackered. The girl in the corner has been making eyes at him all night, she sweeps her long hair over her shoulder and pouts sexily. She really is very pretty, her figure is slim, with an itty-bitty waist and large breasts. If Louis was drunker and straight he’d be all over her in a heartbeat. It’s a shame he isn’t, straight that is, boobs sure look fun to play with. 

Too late, he realises he’s been staring for far too long. Now she’s coming towards him with a determined look in her eye and a swing of her hips. A harsh knock reaches his ear, one he wouldn’t’ve heard if he wasn’t so close to the door but also the kind that sounds like whoever’s outside has been knocking for a while and is growing frustrated. He lifts his finger at her in a “wait here” gesture, even though he couldn’t care less whether she went or stayed and practically runs to the door. He opens it in a hurried swing and is met with none other than the cop from before. 

“Oh,it’s you.” he notices, “Again.” he adds sharply. 

Louis knows he’s being rude, and in case he missed it, the kicked puppy look he receives when he closes his mouth would let him know for sure. But he can’t help it, what gave this guy the right to come into his house asking to see Louis’ parents as if he was some kind of rebel teenager throwing a party in his folk’s house. He is a grown man, capable of having his own apartment, paying his own bills, buying his own alcohol and dealing with his own noise complaints and he is gonna let this guy know just how grown up Louis Tomlinson is. 

“Yeah sorry.” Curly answers, looking down at his shoes. His cap is still under his arm and his revolver is snugly placed in his belt, reminding Louis that this is in a fact an enforcer of the law. Yet, the way he reacts to Louis, as if he was the one being reprimanded throws him off.  
“How can I help you, Officer?” Louis asks, wanting to get the interaction over with. 

Curly looks embarrassed, Louis is beginning to worry his face will get stuck like that, looking like he just saw a bunch of school girls in their underwear for the first time. 

“Oh right yeah,” Curly says, like he’s been reminded of what he’s supposed to be doing here in the first place. “We have received another complaint.” 

“I turned it down though, like you asked.” Louis answers him

“I know,” he says, then shakes his head, “ I mean, I don’t, it’s not like I was sitting outside checking to make sure you actually turned it down or anything. I’m guessing you did but I swear I wasn’t stalking you or anything.” He rushes out in a breath, looking nervous. 

“Jesus, Curly.” Louis lets out in a breathless voice, “ You’re saying, you believe me. I got it.” 

Curly smiles. “Curly?” he asks. 

“What?” 

“You called me curly.” He answers. 

Louis decidedly does not blush, grown men don’t blush therefore he does not blush. “Yeah, I started out with Hot Cop but then you told me you thought I was underage so I changed it to Curly.” 

Curly looks embarrassed again, it’s beginning to be a thing with him now. “Sorry about that.”

Louis wants to say something cool and chill like “honest mistake,man” or “not a big deal,dude” but he still pissed, a bit, so he stays quiet. 

“The lady in the lobby told me a young couple and their son lived in 3B when I got here. I just assumed you were the son.” Curly explained.

He lifts one finger, “First, that family lives in 4B.” He lifts another finger and adds, “And second, Mrs. Donovan is a very old, very confused woman as I’m sure you’ve noticed now, Curly.”

“Harry.” 

“What?”

“M’ name is Harry. Not Curly.” Curly, no, Harry says. 

“Well is nice to meet you Officer Harry. I’m Louis.” He says. He realises that this is friendlier than most people become with the cops who come over to break out the party but he really doesn’t mind it, in fact, he’d like to get to know Harry better. “Would you do me a favour, Harry?” he asks. 

Harry smiles and nods without hesitation. “Sure, what do you need?”

“Would you help me end this party?”

“Sure, Louis.”

 

***

 

Harry is horrible at helping to end the party. He is too nice to everyone and actually ends up becoming friends with the people he is trying to throw out. The hot chic that was looking at Louis before, has now changed her attentions to the new man in the room. She is sitting very close to Harry on the couch while he talks to Niall about scheduling a golfing match together, her breasts pressed tightly in his arm and he definitely notices. 

Louis can’t blame her, if he had boobs, he’d press them all over Harry too. 

After, a longer time than Louis had hoped, they manage to get everyone out of his flat, not that Harry helped at all. He spent twenty minutes flirting with Thirsty Breasts, as Louis had so cleverly nicknamed her, and ended up with her number slipped in his pant pocket. 

It’s four thirty in the morning and Louis cannot wait to go to bed. He walks to his kitchen in search of tylenol and some water to set down in his bedside table. Except, that of course, he is out of tylenol, and every other hangover medication known to man.  
He could just go to sleep and brave on the hangover like the grown man he is, but he has lunch with Lottie tomorrow and he’d like to set a good example. 

“Hey, Harry!” he calls from the kitchen. 

“Yeah?” Harry calls back from the couch. 

“Have you got a car?” he asks 

“Yeah.”

“Would you drive me to the pharmacy, please?” he asks as he makes his way back to the living room. 

Harry is actually a very cool, down to earth guy, and Louis has almost forgiven for the age thing. He thinks he could be friends with Harry if he manages to stop daydreaming about his lips for a minute every time Harry talks. 

“Now?” Louis nods. “Sure.” Harry says, ever so helpful. 

They make their way down the stairs and into Harry’s patrol car. The drive to the pharmacy takes less than 10 minutes, five of those they spend singing along to Ed Sheeran, who Harry confesses he knows personally. The next five are spent by Louis complaining about Harry withholding precious information to which the latter laughs. 

 

Louis buys five bottles of tylenol, for emergencies. When he returns to the car, Harry has fallen asleep. His head has lolled to the side facing the passenger seat and he is drooling a little. Louis thinks it’s adorable. He really doesn’t have the heart to wake him up, so he devices a plan to carry him into the back seat and drive him home, where he’ll carry him upstairs and put him into bed. It’s brilliant. 

He sets the tylenol at his feet and exits the car, then makes his way around to the other side. He opens the driver’s side door and sneaks one arm under Harry’s head and another one under his knees. He realises how un-brilliant his plan is when he attempts to lift Harry up and ends up face planting his chest. But Louis is nothing if not determined, so he tries again, and fails again. 

“Louis?” Harry rasps out. His voice is thick with sleep and does funny things to Louis’ cock. 

“Shush, Harry. I’m trying to be a gentleman.” Louis says, trying to lift Harry again.

“What?” Harry says more alert now. 

Louis ignores him and tries to lift him. This time, he manages to lift Harry a few centimetres off his seat, Harry lets out an unmanly shriek in surprise. 

“Louis!”   
“What?” Louis says frustratedly, and looks up at Harry. His arms are still under his head and his knees and wow, their faces are really close. Louis is bent at an awkward position, with his bum hanging outside the car and his torso inside, looking up at Harry like a deer in the headlights. He slips his arms from under Harry’s knees but leaves the one under his head and doesn’t move away. 

“Are you sure you’re legal?” Harry asks him. 

And wow, way to kill the mood Harry. Except, nothing could kill the mood right now. The Earth could get hit by a meteor and Louis would still be turned on. 

“I’m sure.” He whispers. They are so close he’s sure Harry can feel his breath on his lips when he speaks, which is proven to him when Harry shivers. 

Harry moves and arm behind him and Louis thinks he’ll use it put it in his neck and pull him down for a kiss but instead Harry moves fast and effectively, somehow managing to pull Louis inside the car and onto his lap. He turns a bit and closes the door, locking them in like a pair of teenagers who can only make out in cars every once in a while. Except they are grown ups, and Harry’s a cop and this is Harry’s cop car and Louis has never been more turned on in his life. He looks into Harry’s eyes for any sign of hesitation and when he doesn’t find any he leans down to kiss him silly.  
Harry answers immediately, opening his lips to give him further access and Louis was right, his lips do feel as soft and plump as they look. They make out like sex starved teens, rubbing against each other through their trousers, panting into each other’s mouth and grasping at each other’s skin. Louis breaks the kiss to lick down Harry’s neck, biting and nipping as he goes along, feeling possessive all of a sudden. Harry’s skin is hot and his dick is hard under Louis and he would very much like to have it inside him, right in the car in a pharmacy’s parking lot. He doesn’t think Harry will mind. 

“Harry” Louis moans in a particularly hard thrust of Harry’s hips 

“Louis” Harry moans back 

“ I- I want you to..” he never gets to finish his sentence because Harry interrupts him with a breathless “I wanna eat you out, Lou.” and he sounds so desperate Louis whimpers. 

“Here?” he asks.

“Yeah, right here. Right now.” he says 

“Okay, but how?” 

Harry reaches underneath the car seat and then pushes the seat backwards with his back while keeping his hand on something under the seat. When it’s pushed all the way back, he lays down on it and says, “Sit on my face.”  
That, is the single hottest sentence Louis had ever heard and he is willing, oh so willing. He lifts his shirt over his head and shimmies down his trousers and pants. From under him, Harry is watching him with hooded eyes, all he can think Louislouislouis. 

“Come on” Harry whines. 

“Oaky let’s do this.” Louis says twisting around in Harry’s lap and moving backwards until his ass is in Harry’s face and he can feel Harry’s hot breath across his hole. Harry sighs shakily and grabs Louis’ cheeks, kneading his fingers into it and spreading them apart. 

“Your bum is gorgeous, Lou.” 

“Thanks, would you get on with it now please?” 

Even though he knew it was coming, the first lick surprises him and he almost face palms Harry’s trouser covered dick, which is not a bad thing necessarily. Harry continues to lick and kiss at Louis’ hole like it’s his last meal.  
It feels so good, good enough for Louis to push back against Harry’s mouth in desperation, rising to his knees and starting to ride his face for real. Harry’s breaths puff against his skin as he continues to lick into him. Louis feels like he’s in heaven, getting eaten out by a gorgeous cop in his car in a parking lot, he can’t think clearly anymore. All he wants is more more more. He’s letting out little ah ah ah’s that are driving Harry insane below him, he points his tongue and starts to thrust in and out as Louis moves back into his face. Louis’ spine is bent obscenely and he looks like a pornstar, like he was born to ride cock and Harry loves it, can’t believe he gets to see him like this.  
“Harry, I need m-more” Louis moans out.  
God, is he loud. It’s a miracle they haven’t gotten caught yet. 

“There’s lube,” Harry says pulling his tongue out of Louis’ arse, “in the glove compartment.”   
Louis practically throws himself across the car and reaches into the glove compartment like it holds the key to happiness. He grabs ahold of the small packet of lube there and throws it back into Harry’s face, leaning forward with this hands on Harry’s knees and his face in between Harry’s legs, offering up his gorgeous bum like a prize. Harry wasted no time in lubing up his fingers and pushing one inside. Louis reacted instantly, letting out a loud moan and pushing back to ride Harry’s finger. “Another” he moaned. 

“You sure?” Harry asked

“Yeah, I’m fucking sure.”

Harry leaned forward to bite Louis’ arse as he pushed another finger inside him. It was downright filthy how his ring looked pressed up against Louis’ hole, and his dick twitched just watching it thrust in an out. 

“C’mon I’m ready.” Louis said already moving to pull Harry’s fingers out of him.

“Lou…” Harry said hesitantly. 

“Yes, Harry I am very sure.” Louis said moving around to face Harry. “ Please get your cock out of your pants and inside me.” 

How could he say no to that. 

He unbuckled his belt and placed it in the backseat, putting down his pants and taking out his dick, he’s harder than he’s ever been in his life, his cock looking red and angry. He takes a condom out of his wallet and lets louis roll it on, stroking him a couple of time to take the edge off. He uses the rest of the lube on his cock, making sure to be generous so Louis won’t be so sore in the morning. 

Louis positions himself above Harry’s cock and starts to sink down slowly, throwing his head back and moaning. It’s the hottest thing Harry has ever had the pleasure of seeing. “You feel so good.” Louis says voice breaking as he bottoms out, bum cheeks flush against Harry’s hips. 

Harry’s head falls back unto the seat as Louis pushes himself up until until the head is inside him and bounces back down with a loud moan. He starts to get a rhythm going as the the Sun begins to come up behind him. Harry shifts a little, looking for Louis’ prostate, he knows he’s found it when Louis body shakes with pleasure above him, his cock dripping precum onto his tummy. Louis’ eyes are blown wide, the blue barely visibly as he moans Harry’s name and continues to bounce up and down his cock.  
He pushes himself and drops back down harshly, Harry’s cock nudging his prostate in the best possible angle, pleasure runs up Louis’ spine and he falls face first into Harry’s chest, too tired too keep going. Harry plants his feet on the floor, and grabs Louis’ cheeks spreading them apart and thrusting up into him, hard and fast. Louis lets out little breaths into the crook of Harry’s neck and weakly pushes back unto his thrusts.

“I’m gonna- gonna cum.” he moans into Harry’s ear.

“You’re gonna cum all over yourself, right here baby? In my car,” Harry groans, “in a parking lot, so anyone can see you?” 

Louis moans brokenly and Harry continues, squeezing his bum cheeks, “Anyone can pass by and see you getting fucked, Lou. But that’s okay, because you like it don’t you? Like the threat of being caught, of everyone knowing that you got fucked so good.You are gonna be so sore after this, hole stretched out by my cock and you’ll love it won’t you?” Louis only whimpered into his neck, fist gripping tightly into Harry’s shirt, “Won’t you?” Harry asked again with a particularly hard thrust. 

“Yeah!” Louis practically screamed, “yeah I’ll love it.”   
“Fuck, Louis. You looked so good, I wish you could see yourself baby, all fucked out and beautiful. You’re a little slut aren’t you?”

“Yeah, yeah, Harry,” Louis moans out “I’m a little slut.” 

“Are you gonna cum, baby? Cum for me, Louis.”Harry says, and that was all Louis needed to push over the edge, cuming thick white ropes across his and Harry’s stomach. He clenches hard around Harry’s dick which has him cuming a few seconds after. 

They lay together, breathing harshly as the sun rises and swims in through the car windows, illuminating their naked bodies. Cars beginning to appear in the street behind them, reminding them of where they are. 

Harry pulls out and Louis moves across to the passenger seat, grabbing a tylenol bottle, opening it and swallowing one for his on-coming hangover. 

“Hey Lou” Harry says, Louis turns around to face him and Harry shoves his cap onto his head, leaning back to look at his work, “Looks good on you.” he says.

“Hey Harry.” he says, adjusting the cap on his head. 

“Yeah, Lou?”

“Would you like to go out with me?” Louis asks.

“How could I say no to the cutest underage boy I’ve ever seen.” Harry smiles.

“Oi, shut it or I’ll take it back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, if you've made it this far thank you for reading. This is my first fanfic in a long time and the first one I've had the guts to publish here. However, don't go easy on me, I'm all for criticism (as long as it is constructive and not just plain mean ) so if you've got a minute let me know what you think in the comments below 
> 
> also this is my tumblr (swagayliciously) if you wanna follow me


End file.
